Exeland
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Exeland is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 50 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. History Independence Declaration The nation, Exeland, began as a small mining colony on the outskirts of Antarctica. Mining vigorously each day the workers soon acquired vast quantities of coal and oil. These were all shipped to Scandinavia were it was then traded to other countries. This made the countries of Scandinavia vast amounts of money, of which only a low percentage was paid to the workers in Antarctica. This caused angriness and loss of work among the workers who revolted at the loss of pay. The leader of their revolts was a man by the name of Fang Que. After many weeks of revolting, on the 13th of April 2008, the colony broke away from Scandinavia and started trading directly to other countries. Politics After breaking away from Scandinavia, Fang Que declared himself dictator. This caused unhappiness within the people and to prevent another revolt, he changed the government type to Capitalism. As the country settled downAt the current time the people are happy with the government. Exeland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Exeland will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Religion This is a Jewish Nation. Trade Exeland is currently trading with the marc of Sector V, angelsremorse of 7Cavavlry, Kludge of Libert233, Supreme PaoPer DLE of ResPublic Catholica and William George of Nova Capitalia to receive imports of gold and iron, lumber and water, lead and marble, aluminium and rubber and uranium and wheat, respectively. Military The military forces of Exeland are adequate for the size of Exeland, numbering a 2,589 soldiers, 103 tanks and 3 aircraft. The military is mainly used for breaking up revolts and stopping all non law-abiding people. The military of Exeland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Exeland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Wars So far Exeland has only participated in one war. HellsFury War On the 24th April 2008, Obliterator, of the nation HellsFury, attacked Exeland. The reason for the attack was for veaganence; HellsFury had previously been attacked by the South Arctic Empire until he had no infrastructure left. The first two battles of the war Obliterator initiated. He lost both of them, suffering heavy casualties. A peace offer was offered to Obliterator which was rejected so Exeland attacked back . In both battles started by Exeland they won. Obliterator offered peace but Fang Que gave him no mercy after deciding that because Obliterator had attacked his nation through no fault of Exelands and that he rejected his previous peace offer he was not going to accept. After refusing, Exeland deployed more soldiers and aggressively started attacking him. Due to all the battles won by Exeland's forces, the nation of HellsFury was sent into anarchy, and was left with only a handful of soldiers. after a few more days of no conflict the war ended. Technology Exelands technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation..Exeland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. It is developing quickly. It stopped being known as a 'Third World Nation' on the Sixth June 2008. It has taken many technology from the remnants in the battles it has won, especially in the HellsFury war. Geography It is situated in Antarctica with a latitude and longitude of (-63.98559971175695, -56.31591796875). The landscape mainly consists of snow, ice and water. Category:Nations Category:Member of South Arctic Empire Category:Exeland